Coffee And Cream Vs Crime
by DarkHellia77
Summary: While in a coffee shop, Cody learns about what happened to some of his friends. Duncan and Gwen flashback to a tragic day. Cody must help them catch a gang of killers who caused the deaths of his closest friends.
1. Chapter 1

Rain was pouring. The sky was gray. The coffee shop was almost empty. Cody Anderson

sat at a table. Geoff told him, "It's a bad day out there. Even criminals hate the rain."

Cody replied, "Yeah. Did you see the news? The police are hunting for that girl named

Izzy. I hope they find her. She's crazy." Suddenly, the door opened. Three people walked

in. The first person was wearing a brown coat with a brown fedora hat to match. The

second person wore a blue coat with a blue fedora. The third person wore a green coat

with a green fedora. He said, "Bring us three cups of coffee. The name's Noah." Geoff

told him, "I know. Why are you here with Gwen and Duncan?" He explained, "We're

detectives. We're investigating a case." Cody asked, "What case?" Gwen commented,

"We're looking for a group of female killers. They like to rob houses. Last week, we

almost caught them. You might remember them, Cody." Duncan added, "Here's a hint.

One of them is bossy, one's a vegetarian, one's crazy, and the last one is mean." Cody

yelled, "You're talking about Courtney, Bridgette, Izzy, and Heather! How did they team

up?" Gwen went into flashback, so she could tell the story from the beginning.

"_It happened when we got stuck in Hawaii. Courtney was still angry at me and Duncan. _

_She told Bridgette about it, and Bridgette sided with her. Then, they teamed up with Izzy. _

_She's crazy, but she has skills. That's why they needed her. Last but not least, their group _

_needed a strategist. Courtney was desperate, so she needed Heather's help. Courtney _

_tried to kill me in my sleep, but I survived. I needed to counterattack. Duncan has _

_strength, and Noah's very smart. However, we were still outnumbered. Then, an intern _

_took us all back to Canada. He had a plane. Courtney's group went into hiding, when we _

_got back. Several days later, they started their first attack."_ Geoff interrupted, "Here are

your cups of coffee. Anyway, who did they kill first?" Noah replied, "Let's just say that

they got rid of a dumb blonde and a weak jock." Cody shouted, "They got rid of Lindsay

and Tyler? They never did anything to deserve being killed!" Duncan said, "I'll start

from where Gwen left off with this story. Here's what happened."

"_Lindsay had to go shopping, so Tyler went with her. Gwen and I noticed that a black _

_sedan kept on following them, as they walked. We decided to follow it. When it got to the _

_mall, Courtney and Heather came out of the sedan. They had guns in their hands. We _

_heard seven shots being fired from inside the mall. They ran back in the sedan, and they _

_drove off. Gwen and I went inside the mall. Lindsay and Tyler were the only ones who _

_were dead. As Chris would say, "That's a double elimination, you guys!"_

Geoff brought the three cups of coffee to Noah's table. Cody had an idea. He thought to

himself, "I can't believe Tyler's dead. He was a cool friend. I have Bridgette's number on

my cell phone. This idea could either work, or get us all killed."


	2. Chapter 2

Cody used his cell phone to call Bridgette. She answered, "Hello? Who is this?" Cody

replied, "It's me, Cody. We haven't talked in a while." Bridgette looked at Courtney. She

whispered, "It's Cody. What should I do?" Courtney replied, "I don't know." Bridgette

didn't know that Cody had the cops on the other line. They heard every word that was

being spoken. Bridgette asked, "Where are you?" Cody said, "I'm at Geoff's coffee shop.

I'm the only one here." Bridgette cheered, "We can kill someone else! Ezekiel escaped,

but I'll find him later. Courtney, get the keys. Izzy and Heather, grab the guns. This could

be a trap, but Geoff might get killed too. That will be a bonus." Meanwhile, the cops sent

ten police cars to the coffee shop. Cody exclaimed, "Good news! Bridgette's group is on

their way here to kill us!" Duncan shouted, "You idiot! When they get here, I'll use you

as a shield to protect myself from the bullets!" Gwen asked, "Why did you do that,

Cody?" He explained, "Geoff has coffee cannons. We can pour coffee in those. When the

killers arrive, they'll be blasted with coffee!" Noah commented, "Wow. Who knew that

coffee could be used as a weapon? I didn't know that." Geoff brought out four cannons

from the back room. Cody filled them with hot coffee. Duncan added cream. Everyone

stared at him. Duncan asked, "What? At least they'll feel the wrath of coffee and cream!

It's like having Sonic the hedgehog and Tails the fox." The black sedan pulled up into the

parking lot. Courtney, Heather, Izzy, and Bridgette went in. Heather yelled, "Cody,

where are you? Come out and get killed like a man!" Cody yelled, "Now!" Duncan used

his lighter to start the cannons. He said, "Prepare to get wet, Courtney." The coffee

cannons erupted! Coffee shot out of them, and the four killers were sent flying because

the hot coffee combined with the pressure and volume. The cops arrived. One of them

yelled, "Whoa! What happened here?" Another one said, "I guess these girls don't know

how to drink coffee. Wait. Aren't they those killers from the news?" Cody cheered,

"That's right, officer. Please arrest them." Gwen added, "Keep them in prison for a long

time." Geoff commented, "Who wants free pancakes, dudes?" Noah told him, "Sure."

The group was happy that four criminals are now behind bars. They ate pancakes with

maple syrup. Gwen cheered, "You solved your first case! You should be a detective."

Cody replied, "It was all thanks to coffee and cream."


End file.
